Duel Academy Returns
by AnimeFreak6
Summary: Join Jessup Yuki and his friends as they go through the very school their parents went to Duel Academy. They'll face hard times, but there will be plenty of fun times, too.FIRST FANFIC!
1. Episode 1: Initiation

Join Jessup Yuki and his friends as the go through the very school their parents went to; Duel Academy. They'll face some hard times, but there will be a lot of fun to go around, too.

( I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything to do with it. I only own my original characters and cards. Thanks and hopefully you'll enjoy it.)

"Jessup, wake up now or you'll be late for the test today!" Jaden Yuki called up to his son.

Jessup groaned and dragged himself out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and opened it up to take out some clothes and headed for the shower. Twenty minutes later he was ready and gathered up his dueling deck and duel disk. "Today is the day I begin my journey to surpass my father." He said as he strolled out the front door. He was wearing a navy blue shirt underneath a white unbuttoned shirt with baggy blue jeans and tennis shoes. He was about 6 feet tall and had an athletic shaped body. His long, shoulder-length brown hair was waving in the breeze.

"Big brother, wait up!" A boy of 14 with matching hair as Jessup's called to him as he raced to catch up. The younger boy was wearing a dark red shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. He had bright blue eyes that glowed in the sunlight. He was about 5 foot, 6 inches tall and rather skinny.

Jessup stopped to allow the younger boy to catch up. "What's up, Tommy? You ready to get into that academy?"

"You bet! Me and my hero's will kick some butts!" Tommy exclaimed ecstatically. The two boys continued walking along until they came up on a huge dome-shaped building.

"This is it, Tommy. This is where our dreams and journey begin." Jessup said as they walked up to the check in station.

"Names and age, please?" The registration lady asked politely.

"Jessup Yuki, 16 years old. And this is Tommy Yuki, 14 years old." Jessup told the lady their names and ages. Tommy was walking on in to the stadium while Jessup was checking them in.

"Jessup, you are duelist number 1 and your brother is duelist number 5. You will duel first in 5 minutes. Thank you, and good luck." The registration lady told him.

"Alright, thanks." Jessup told her and rushed up to his brother. "Tommy, I'm up first then you'll go fifth. I'm sure the others will be around the same time as us. I wonde-" He was cut off before he could finish by a boy around the same age as him with teal-ish colored hair and wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans with a white trench coat.

"It's about time you got here, Jessup. You're first up. You were almost late." The boy told him.

"Yeah, I noticed. So how ya been doing, Roy?" Jessup replied. He peered around Roy. "Where's your sister at Roy? Shouldn't she be here?" Just then a girl around the same height as Roy walked up behind him and poked him in the head. She had hair like Roy, and was dressed like him, except with a blue skirt instead of blue jeans. "Ouch!" Jessup wheeled around to see the girl.

"Hello Jessup. You better hurry up and get down to the field." The girl told him.

"Okay, thanks Crystal. When are you two up anyway?" Jessup said as he looked at them.

"I'm up second and Crystal is up seventh." Roy replied for him and his sister. "You better get going. Your dueling proctor is waiting. We'll watch you from up here." And with that, Roy and Crystal turned and walked towards the sits.

"Good luck, big bro." Tommy said before running off to sit with Roy and Crystal.

"Alright. It's time." Jessup prepared himself as he walked through the tunnel leading to the field.

"DUELIST NUMBER 1, JESSUP YUKI NOW ON THE FIELD!" The announcement was called out through the speakers. The attention of the entire place turned to the field instantly. Most of them just wanting to see the duel, others wanting to see the number one ranked duelist in action.

"Jessup Yuki, I am head of Obelisk Blue, Takano Misaru. I will be using a Defense-Type deck." The proctor explained to him.

"Alright. I'll use my favorite deck against you to gain entry fast." Jessup replied with a cocky smile. He whipped out his deck and put it into the deck slot and powered up is duel disk. The proctor did the same and both drew 5 cards, with Jessup drawing a sixth to start the duel.

Jessup: 4000/ Mr. Misaru: 4000

'Let's see what I've got here.' Jessup thought to himself. 'Ah, Ha! This duel will be over quickly with these cards.' Jessup picked up a card. "I summon my Mini Dagger Lady(500/500) in attack mode. And when she's summoned, I can bring forth Miniature Swordsman(700/700) in attack mode!" His deck ejected a card and he played it. "And then his effect activates, allowing me to bring forth Midget Warrior(600/600)." His deck ejected another card and he played it. "Then I activate this," He picked up another card and played it. "Small Summon! This card lets me summon as many monsters in my hand that indicate that they are "small"." And with that he picked up 2 more cards. "Come forth, Tiny Dragon(400/400) and Puny Fisherman(300/300)!" He looked at his last 2 cards and grinned. "Now this duel ends. I activate this!" He grabbed one of the cards he had in his hand. "Time Transformation! This card evolves my monsters into their true forms!" With that they all began to glow and change shape. "NOW! Mini Dagger Lady becomes Dagger Lady(2500/2500), Miniature Swordsman becomes Allo Swordsman(2800/2800), Midget Warrior becomes Battle Warrior Champ(2900/2900), Tiny Dragon becomes Death Master Dragon(2700/2700), and Puny Fisherman becomes Extreme Fisherman(2600/2600)!" The new monsters all stared down at Mr. Misaru. Everybody looked on in awe at the power of Jessup's great beast all summoned in one turn.

"I see. But you have yet to finish me off." Mr. Misaru said as he came out of his shock.

"I'm not finished yet." Jessup grabbed his last card and showed to the teacher. His eyes flashing dangerously, he played it on the field. "My final card is Time Jump. Which moves the duel ahead 3 turns." With these words Mr. Misaru's eyes widened in shock. "Which means that I can now attack. GO my monsters! Finish this!" All of Jessup's monsters charged down the proctor and him one after the other. They returned to Jessup's field as Mr. Misaru's Life Points ticked down to zero. The monsters disappeared and Jessup went up to the teacher who was getting up slowly.

"That…was…outstanding Jessup." The teacher told him while he took deep breaths. "You will be a great duelist in this school." The two shook hands and Jessup helped the older man off the field, to a round of applause.

"Your brother has some serious skills, Tommy." Crystal said to him as the two below walked off the field. "He did all of that with one turn. It was really incredible." Tommy just nodded his head in agreement. The two didn't notice as Roy got up and walked down to the field for his match.

Roy finished off his proctor in 3 turns and walked away without another word. Tommy struggled a bit more but managed to pull through, as did Crystal. It was clear who the best duelist were. After the duels the 4 teens walked onto a boat which would take them to the island.

"This is so sweet!" Tommy and Crystal exclaimed together. The two ran up to the top level and stared into the sunset. Jessup and Roy just walked up to the other two in silence.

And as the sun sets on the group of friends, a new adventure awaits on the sun rise. Find out what happens next time on Duel Academy Returns!

NEXT TIME: (Jessup) Well it looks like all of us have made it safely to Duel Academy. Once we get there we are sorted up into our dorms. After we all get settled in though, someone claiming to be my rival asks me for a duel. Find out who this mysterious duelist is and what he wants from me, next time. See ya in a few!

CARDS PLAYED:

JESSUP:

Mini Dagger Lady- Level: 2 FIRE Warrior (500/500) -Effect: When this monster is summoned, Special Summon "Miniature Swordsman" from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Miniature Swordsman- Level: 2 EARTH Warrior (700/700) - Effect: When this monsger is summoned, Special Summon "Midget Warrior" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Midget Warrior- Level: 2 LIGHT Warrior (600/600) – Effect: When this monster is summoned, draw 3 cards from your deck.

Tiny Dragon- Level: 2 WIND Dragon (400/400) - Effect: When this monster is summoned, take 3 cards from your graveyard and add them to your hand.

Puny Fisherman- Level: 2 WATER Warrior (300/300) - Effect: When this monster is summoned, take 1 card from your deck and add it to your hand.

Dagger Lady- Level: 8 FIRE Warrior (2500/2500) – Effect: This monster can only be summoned by the effect of "Time Transformation" or "Time Revival".

Allo Swordsman- Level: 8 EARTH Warrior (2800/2800) – Effect: This monster can only be summoned by the effect of "Time Transformation" or "Time Revival".

Battle Warrior Champ- Level: 8 LIGHT Warrior (2900/2900) – Effect: This monster can only be summoned by the effect of "Time Transformation" or "Time Revival".

Death Master Dragon- Level: 8 WIND Dragon (2700/2700) – Effect: This monster can only be summoned by the effect of "Time Transformation" or "Time Revival".

Extreme Fisherman- Level: 8 WATER Warrior (2600/2600) – Effect: This monster can only be summoned by the effect of "Time Transformation" or "Time Revival".

Time Transformation- Quick-Play Spell – Send any of the following from your field to the graveyard: "Mini Dagger Lady", "Miniature Swordsman", "Midget Warrior", "Tiny Dragon", or "Puny Fisherman". If you sent one of these to the graveyard, summon one of the corresponding monsters: "Mini Dagger Lady" - "Dagger Lady", "Miniature Swordsman" - " Allo Swordsman", "Midget Warrior" - "Battle Warrior Champ", "Tiny Dragon" - "Death Master Dragon", - "Puny Fisherman" - "Extreme Fisherman".

Time Jump- Quick-Play Spell – Accelerate gameplay by 3 turns.

Small Summon- Normal Spell – Summon all monsters in your hand that are indicated as "small" monsters.

What did you guys think? This is my first fanfiction so it probably sucked. Rate/Review/Flame. Until next time, peace.


	2. Episode 2: A Duel or Two for Fun

Chapter 2

I'd like to thank the following for being the first three to read and share their opinions on this story:

P.A. Sejoutai

Ancient Gear Golem Fan

D4NNY

(I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! except my original characters and cards).

LAST TIME: Jessup Yuki and his friends arrive at the duel exam stadium. Jessup faces his proctor, Mr. Misaru, and defeats him using his powerful one-turn kill attack! The sun sets on this adventure as they cross they sea to the famous Duel Academy.

"Hey Jessup. Look!" Tommy Yuki, Jessup's little brother, called to him as a large island came into view. Jessup, Roy Truesdale, and Crystal Truesdale walked up behind the younger boy. They all stared as the academy came into view across the horizon.

"It's about time. I've been bored stiff out here." Roy said after yawning and stretching.

5 MINUTES LATER

"ALL DUELIST TO THE EXIT! ALL DUELIST TO THE EXIT!" The announcement was made as the boat pulled into the dock. Jessup and the others walked down to the exit and waited to leave. As the duelist left they were checked off and given a PDA like item. Tommy examined it the entire while up to the academy entrance and figured out that it would tell them what dorm they would be in. Tommy and Crystal were in Ra Yellow, while Jessup and Roy were placed in Obelisk Blue. They split up as they got to a path that led to their different dorms and said goodbye.

When they got settled in and headed back outside, a boy with long black hair stepped in front of them. "One of you Jessup Yuki?" The boy questioned, his eyes darting back and forth between the two boys. The boy was dressed in a yellow jacket and a gray shirt with blue jeans and boots. Jessup stepped forth and raised his duel disk.

"I take it you want a duel?" Jessup questioned, eyeing the boy dangerously.

The boy raised his duel disk. "I will bring you down my rival." The boy whipped out his deck and activated his duel disk, drawing 5 cards. Jessup activated his duel disk and stepped back to allow room for their duel and drew 5 cards.

Jessup: 4000/ Boy: 4000

The boy drew another card, signaling he would start the duel off. " I set 2 cards face down then activate Heavy Storm destroying them both." With this a strong wind came and destroyed his set cards.

"Whywould you destroy your own cards?" Jessup asked, confused.

"Because those 2 cards were Statue of the Wicked and when they are destroyed I bring forth 2 Wicked Tokens (1000/1000), which I know use to summon, Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)!" He shouted as his powerful machine took the place of two snake-like fiends. He looked at his last 2 cards and ended his turn.

"Cool move dude. But I got something better." Jessup drew a card and looked at his hand.

"Your puny monsters can't beat me, Jessup!" His opponent called to him.

"Who said I was using that deck?" Jessup countered staring at his opponent, who recoiled in shock. "Yes my friend, I have a few decks at my disposal, not just my miniature creatures deck. So now, prepare to face the brute force of all of my decks. Go, Chaos Soldier (1500/1500) in attack mode. Plus, I'll add these 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Two brown back cards appeared in between Jessup and his Soldier.

The opponent drew his next card and then pointed at the Chaos Soldier. "Go Ancient Gear Golem! Mechanical Melee!" The gigantic mechanical beast raised his right arm and then brought a punch down on the Chaos Soldier. A huge cloud of dust raises and the duelists and Roy wait to see what happened. As the dust clears, Chaos Soldier is still there, but Jessup's Life Points dropped from 4000 to 2500 respectively.

Jessup: 2500/ Boy: 4000

"I don't get it! Why is your monster still there!" The boy cried out.

"Well it's not technically the same one. See, Chaos Soldier has a good effect. When he is destroyed, I can summon another one from my deck." Jessup replied with a smug look on his face. "Now I take it your turn is done?"

The boyexamined his hand and then picked one. "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, which raises my Life Points by 1000.

Jessup: 2500/ Boy: 5000

The boy then nodded to Jessup, signalling the end of his turn. Jessup drew his next card. "Now, I activate my Call of the Haunted to return Chaos Soldier to my field." The fallen Soldier returned next to his brother. "Next up his my Pot of Greed." He whipped out two more cards and examined his 6 card hand. "Activate Book of Moon!" He waved his hand as his other facedown card flipped face-up. "Now your Golem switches to facedown defense position." And Gear Golem disappeared and was replaced by a sideways brown backed card. "Now is my Nobleman of Crossout, which wipes him out and then it is removed from play." The brown card disappeared and the opponent was left with nothing on his field. "It ends now. I summon forth ChaosBeast (2000/1750). Ablack lionappeared on the field next to his two Chaos Soldiers. "Now all my beasts, finish this!" His monsters attacked and the boys Life Points dropped to 0 and the holograms faded away.

"No. How could I, Michael Princeton, lose to a Yuki?" The boy stood up and left in a hurry.

"Well that was fun." Jessup said as he turned to his friend. "Let's go see how the others are doing." With that the two boys walked away from the Obelisk dorm. The pair of boys reached the dorm entrance to the Ra Yellow dorms and was quickly stopped by a girl in a yellow jacked, and dressed similarly to Michael Princeton.

"Roy Truesdale! Duel me now! You'll pay for your friend beating my brother. My name is Keisha Princeton." She activated a duel disk and raised it in front of her and Roy did the same. She started the duel by drawing the first card.

Roy: 4000/ Keisha: 4000

"I play Polymerization to fuse Devine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1000) and Lord of Dragon (1200/1100) into King Dragun (2400/1400)! I'll then activate his effect to special summon a dragon-type monster from my hand, and I choose Armed Dragon LV 3 (1200/900). Then I'll activate my spell, Level Up to sacrifice Armed Dragon LV 3 to bring forth Armed Dragon LV 5 (2400/1700) from my hand." With that the baby dragon evolved into a more aged dragon. "That ends my turn"

"You've left your monsters unprotected. I know of your King Dragun's Special Ability to negate the effects of a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect that specifically target Dragon monsters on your field. But I'll just have to find away around that." Roy drew his card and pondered his next move. "I summon forth Marauding Captain (1200/400) who then activates his effect, allowing me to summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600)." Two warriors appeared one with 2 swords and a cape, and the other with black armor and a sword.

"Then I activate Release Restraint to sacrifice Gearfried the Iron Knight to bring forth Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600/2300)!" The iron clad warrior started to shine brightly and when the light faded, a muscular warrior stood in his place. "Now I equip him with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade which raises his attack by 800 points(3400). Then Gearfried's effect activates destroying your King Dragun. Next I equip Marauding Captain with United We Stand raising his attack and defense by 800 for each face-up monster I have out(2800/2000). Next, I'll have Marauding Captain attack your Armed Dragon LV 5 with Double Cross Slash." The warrior leapt forward and struck down the mighty dragon and dealing 400 damage to Keisha.

Roy: 4000/ Keisha: 3600

"Now Gearfried attacks directly for 3400 damage!" The muscular warrior jumped up and brought his blade down on his foe, knocking her onto her back.

Roy: 4000/ Keisha: 200

"Your move and you better make it good." Roy stated boldly.

Keisha drew her card while breathing heavily. "I set this card. Your move."

Roy drew and grinned deviously. "You played well Keisha, but this ends now. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe out your card." A high wind blew up and wiped out her trap, Mirror Force. "Finish this now Gearfried." Gearfried went forward and hit her again and her Life Points dropped to 0. He walked forward and extended his hand to help her up, but she swatted it away.

"I don't need your help!" And with that she ran off past the gates, almost running into Tommy and Crystal, who had appeared during the duel.

"Nice duel, bro. You almost accomplished making it look hard." Crystal said as she walked up to them. Tommy following right behind her.

"Yeah well. At least I'm not a show off like Jessup here." Ryo said while eyeing his best friend.

"HEY! I can't help it that they can't make me go more than one turn!" Jessup said protectively.

"Calm down big brother. We know you are so good that no one can touch you." Tommy said while trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Shut-up and let's go get some dinner." Jessup said as he stomped off towards the cafeteria, leaving the others behind laugh.

NEXT TIME: (Tommy) Next time on Duel Academy Returns, I finally get my spotlight duel. It's me versus some guy named, Jackson. He claims to be the son of one our dad's old school friends, Chumley Huffington. Whatever happens though, it looks like it'll be fun. See ya in a few!

CARDS PLAYED:

JESSUP:

Chaos Soldier- Level: 2 DARK Warrior (1500/1500) – Effect: When this monster is destroyed as a result of battle, you may summon another "Chaos Soldier" from your deck or hand.

Chaos Beast- Level: 4DARK Beast (2000/1750)

Book of Moon- Quick-Play Spell – Flip 1 face-up monster on the field into facedown defense position.

Pot of Greed- Normal Spell – Draw 2 cards from your deck.

Nobleman of Crossout- Normal Spell – Destroy 1 facedown monster and remove it from play. If the monster is a Flip Effect Monster, both players must check their respective decks and remove all monsters of the same name from play. Then shuffle the decks.

Call of the Haunted- Continuous Trap – Select one monster from your graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, the summoned monster is destroyed. If the summoned monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.

MICHAEL:

Wicked Token- Level: 4 DARK Fiend (1000/1000)

Ancient Gear Golem- Level: 8 EARTH Machine (3000/3000) – Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of the damage step.

Heavy Storm- Normal Spell – Destroy Magic and Trap cards on the field.

Statue of the Wicked- Normal Trap – When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token"(Fiend-Type/DARK/ATK:1000/DEF:1000) in attack or defense position on your side of the field.

RAY:

Marauding Captain- Level: 3 EARTH Warrior (1200/400) – Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent's cannot select another Warrior-type monster on your side of the field as an attack target. When this monster is normal summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

Gearfried the Iron Knight- Level: 4 EARTH Warrior (1800/1600) – Effect: When an Equip Spell Card is equipped to this card, destroy the Equip Spell Card.

Gearfried the Swordsmaster- Level: 7 LIGHT Warrior (2600/2300) – Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Release Restraint". When this card is equipped with an Equip Spell Card, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Release Restraint- Normal Spell – Tribute 1 "Gearfried the Iron Knight" on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Gearfried the Swordmaster" from your hand or deck.

Fusion Sword Murasame Blade- Equip Spell – This card can only be equipped to Warrior-type monsters. A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 800 points. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects that destroy Magic cards.

United We Stand- Equip Spell – For every face-up monster you control, increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 800 points.

KEISHA:

King Dragun- Level: 7 DARK Dragon (2400/1400) – Fusion Lord of Dragons + Divine Dragon Ragnarok – Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target Dragon-type monsters for the effect of Spell, Trap, or Monster Cards. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster from your hand to your side of the field.

Lord of Dragons- Level: 4 DARK Spellcaster (1200/1100) – Effect: All Dragon-type monsters cannot be targeted by Spell, Trap, or other effects that specifically designate a target while this is face-up on the field.

Divine Dragon Ragnarok- Level: 4 LIGHT Dragon (1500/1000)

Armed Dragon LV 3- Level: 3 WIND Dragon (1200/900) – Effect: During your Standby Phase, send this face-up card to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV 5" from your hand or deck.

Armed Dragon LV 5- Level: 5 WIND Dragon (2400/1700) – Effect: Send 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the sent monster. During the End Phase of a turn this card destroyed a monster as a result of battle, send this card to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV 7" from your hand or deck.

Polymerization- Normal Spell – Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

Level Up- Normal Spell – Send 1 face-up monster on your side of the field that has "LV" in its card name to the graveyard to activate this card. Special Summon the monster that is written in the card text of that monster from your hand or deck, ignoring the summoning conditions.

There you have it. Chapter 2. It showed you the power of Jessup's second deck(Chaos) and revealed the brute force of Ray's Warrior Deck. Plus, 2 new duelist have been revealed, Michael and Keisha Princeton(the son and daughter of Chazz Princeton). Hope you enjoyed it and I'll have Chapter 3 up soon. If you have a character that you want me to add let me know and I'll see what I can do. Also if you want to use one of the decks seen here, send me a message and I'll get back to you with the deck lists. Rate/Review/Flame. Keep it real and don't do drugs.


	3. Episode 3: Rock Hard Hero Duel

Chapter 3

(I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! except my original characters and cards.)

LAST TIME: Last time on Duel Academy Returns, Jessup dueled a hothead named Michael Princeton, son of Chazz Princeton. He beat him and they were declared rivals. Also, later on, Ray had a head on duel with Michael's sister, Keisha, who he demolished with his warriors. Find out what adventures take place today, on Duel Academy Returns.

---

"I'm bored." Tommy cried out for the trillionth time that day.

"We all are, Tommy, so be quiet." Crystal snapped at him. Tommy looked at her and sighed. All he wanted to do was duel.

"Come on guys. Let's go find someone to duel!" Tommy said as he raced out the door.

"So, who's goin' with him?" Ray asked as he watched him go. He was sipping on a cup of tea. Next to him, Jessup, was just sitting there with a cup of tea in hand, waiting for something interesting to happen. Crystal stood up and walked out the door after Tommy.

"Well that answers your question, Ray." Jessup said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yup. I guess so." Ray replied, taking another sip of his tea. The two continued the sit there and sip on their tea.

---

"So, Tommy, who are you going to ask to duel?" Crystal asked after they had been walking for some time.

"I don't know. Whoever we run into I gue-." He was cut off as he ran into a big student wearing a red coat.

"Hey! Watch wear your going, midget." The big guy said to him.

"Tommy are you ok?" Crystal asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He turned to the bigger student and noticed he was wearing a duel disk. "Hey! Do you want to duel?" He raised his own duel disk and waited for a response.

"Sure. Let's do this. By the way, my name is Jackson. Jackson Huffington." He raised his duel disk and inserted his deck.

"I'm Tommy Yuki." He inserted his deck into the deck slot and activated it.

"Did you say Yuki? My father knows a Jaden Yuki. He said they are pretty good friends. Are you related to him in any way?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah. He's my father. Now let's duel!" He drew 6 cards and Jackson drew 5.

---

Tommy: 4000/ Jackson: 4000

"I start with this, Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in attack mode." A green dressed hero appeared on the field with wings and talons. "Then these 2 cards, facedown." Two brown-backed cards appeared in between the hero and Tommy. "That's it for me. Let's see what you got."

Jackson drew a card and looked at his hand. "I play Cost Down by sacrificing my Hieracosphinx (2400/1200) to the graveyard. Now since his level is 4, come forth, Jinzo (2400/1500)!" A robotic man with metallic plated armor appeared on the field in front of the Cost Down card. "Next up is my Premature Burial spell, which raises my Hieracosphinx from the grave, and for the sacrifice of 800 Life Points." A huge sphinx rose up next to Jinzo and roared at Tommy.

Tommy: 4000/ Jackson: 3200

"Jinzo attack Avian with Cyber Energy Shock!" Jinzo charged an electrical energy wave in his hands and launched it at Avian. All of a sudden, the shock wave and Jinzo disappeared and a brown backed card appeared in it's place. "What happened!" Jackson stared over at a grinning Tommy.

"You triggered my Book of Moon. It flips one monster on the field into facedown defense position." Tommy grinned evilly as he explained his card's effect.

"Fine! Hieracosphinx pick up where Jinzo left off! Ancient Rock Bombardment!" Rocks started to float into the air around Hieracosphinx and began to fly at Avian. Once again though, the attack stopped in mid air and then flew right back at Hieracosphinx and destroyed it. "Now what!" Jackson was steaming at the ears.

"My Mirror Force trap card. It wipes out all your attack position monsters." Tommy was grinning once again.

"Fine. I end my turn by setting this facedown." A card appeared in front of Jackson and Tommy drew a new card.

"I play Fusion Sage to get a Polymerization card from my deck." He pulled out his deck and thumbed through. He found the card he was looking for and added it to his hand. "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix (1200/800) in my hand into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)." A picture of a lady hero in red appeared next to Avian and then they began to mix together and then in their place was a new hero with a masked face and a green body with angelic wings. "Next I summon forth Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000), in attack mode." Next to Wingman appeared a new hero that was brown and rock hard.

"Then Flame Wingman attacks with Flame Burst!" Wingman leapt high into the air and then launched a humongous flame out of his claw hand. The facedown Jinzo was wiped out and Jackson's Life Points dropped by 2400.

Tommy: 4000/ Jackson: 800

"Clayman, finish it with Rock Throw Smash!" Clayman raised his fist and brought it down on Jackson. A huge cloud of dust erupted around Jackson and Clayman. As the dust cleared, Jackson was still standing with his Life Points still intact and in Clayman's place was Hieracosphinx. "What!"

"I activated Call of the Haunted to bring back my Hieracosphinx in all of it's glory." Hieracosphinx roared at the sound of it's name.

Tommy: 2400/ Jackson: 800

"Fine. I set this card facedown and end my turn." A brown-backed card appeared behind Flame Wingman.

"I draw!" Jackson picked up his new card and looked at his hand. "I set this monster facedown." A new sideways, brown-backed card appeared on the field next to his sphinx.

"Now I play Heavy Storm to wipe out all Spell and Trap cards on the field." A vortex of wind wiped out his Call of the Haunted and Tommy's facedown card, which was Hero Signal. With Call of the Haunted went his Hieracosphinx.

"Next his my Force Flip spell card." A spell card appeared with a facedown card being flipped face up by a force field. "When I activate this card, I can force any facedown monsters to flip in attack mode and if they have a flip effect, it is activated at this time. Now flip, Dummy Golem (1100/2000)!" A rock golem appeared as the card flipped face-up. "When he is flipped face-up, his effect activates." The rock golem and Wingman faded out of sight and then reappeared on the opposite fields. "Now Flame Wingman, attack with Flame Burst!" Once again, Flame Wingman opened his claw and out came a burning inferno and it wiped out the golem. Tommy covered his face with his arms as his Life Points ticked down to . Then it shot down to 200 points after Wingman's effect.

Tommy: 200/ Jackson: 800

"My turn's done, but you better make your turn a good one, or else you'll lose." Jackson told him with a cocky grin.

Tommy drew a card with a shaky hand. 'I can't lose this duel, it's my first one since I got here.' "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400), in attack mode! Then I play my De-Fusion spell card to separate Flame Wingman back into Avian and Burstinatrix! Sparkman attack Avian with Shock Wave Punch!" Sparkman leapt forward and brought an electrified fist down on Avian. Jackson shielded himself with his duel disk as his Life Points took another dip.

Tommy: 200/ Jackson: 200

"Looks like we are tied up Jackson. My last card goes facedown." Tommy played his last card on the field and Jackson drew his card.

"I sacrifice Burstinatrix for Guardian Sphinx (1700/2400), in attack mode." Burstinatrix disappeared and in it's place stood another gigantic sphinx. "Guardian Sphinx attack now! Sphinx Claw Slash!" Guardian Sphinx brought its claw down on Sparkman and it exploded into a thousand pieces. "Back to you, Tommy."

Tommy: 100/ Jackson: 200

Tommy drew a card and played it in defense mode. "Go."

Jackson drew and then ordered Guardian Sphinx to attack Tommy's facedown monster. It appeared as Wroughtwieler (800/1200). "Since you destroyed my Wroughtwieler I can take Polymerization and Avian back into my hand."

"I end my turn then." Jackson said as Tommy drew.

"Time to end this then. Reveal The Warrior Returning Alive to get Sparkman back to my hand. Then I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman (800/1200) into Elemental Hero Tempest (2800/2800). Finish it with Tempest Wing!" Tempest rose up and then came down and struck Guardian Sphinx with it's wings and destroyed it, bringing Jackson's Life Points down to 0.

Tommy: 100/ Jackson: 0

The holograms faded as Tommy walked up to Jackson and extended his hand to him. "Good duel man." Jackson took his hand and shook it. He turned and walked away from Tommy and Crystal.

"Good job, Tommy. You cut it close but ya did good." Crystal said patting him on the back. "Come on. Let's head back to the café." They turned and headed back to the café, talking the entire way.

---

"So, how long does it take your little brother to win a duel?" Ray asked, sitting in the same place he was, with the exact same posture, and the exact same cup he had when Tommy and Crystal left.

"Dunno. Depends on who he's duelin' I guess." Jessup replied. Just then, Tommy and Crystal walked in with big smiles on their faces.

"Guess what bro! I won against one of dads old friends' son! It was awesome!" Tommy exclaimed sitting down next to his brother.

"Cool." That's all Jessup said. He took another sip of tea and set down his glass. "Well, let's get back to our dorm, Ray. It's almost curfew. Good job Tommy. See ya tomorrow." Ray and Jessup rose and left the café, headed back towards their dorm.

"I guess we should be headin' back to, Tommy." With that, Crystal and Tommy headed out and back towards their dorm.

---

NEXT TIME: (Ray) Next time on Duel Academy Returns. It's the beginning of a Duel Tournament here on the island and only 16 of the students are in and me, Jessup, Tommy, and Crystal are all in. The winner of the tournament will be named the Kaiser of the school. Find out how it begins and whose up first, next time on Duel Academy Returns.

---

CARDS PLAYED:

Tommy:

Elemental Hero Avian- Level: 3 WIND Warrior (1000/1000)

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix- Level: 3 FIRE Warrior (1200/800)

Elemental Hero Sparkman- Level: 4 LIGHT Warrior (1600/1400)

Elemental Hero Clayman- Level: 4 EARTH Warrior (800/2000)

Elemental Hero Bubbleman- Level: 4 WATER Warrior (800/1200) – Effect: If this card is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it in attack mode. When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or Reverse Summoned when it is the only card on your field, draw 2 cards from your deck.

Wroughwieler- Level: 3 EARTH Machine (800/1200) – Effect: If this monster is sent to the graveyard, you can return 1 "Polymerization" and 1 monster card with "Elemental Hero" in its name in your hand.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman- Level: 6 WIND Warrior (2100/1200) – Fusion: Elemental Hero Avian + Elemental Hero Burstinatrix – Effect: This monster can be summoned only be fusion. When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, do direct damage to your opponent equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster.

Elemental Hero Tempest- Level: 8 WIND Warrior (2800/2800) – Fusion: Elemental Hero Avian + Elemental Hero Bubbleman + Elemental Hero Sparkman – Effect: Send 1 card on your field into the graveyard in battle in order to activate this effect. This monster is protected from being destroyed once.

Book of Moon- Quick-Play Spell – Flip 1 face-up monster on the field into facedown defense position.

Fusion Sage- Normal Spell – Place 1 "Polymerization" Magic Card from your deck into your hand.

Polymerization- Normal Spell - Fuse 2 or more Fusion Material monsters to Fusion Summon a monster to the field from the Fusion Deck.

De-Fusion- Quick-Play Spell – Return 1 Fusion monster card on the field to its owner's Fusion Deck. If all the Fusion material monsters for the returned Fusion Monster Card are in the graveyard, they can be Special Summoned to the field at this time.

The Warrior Returning Alive- Normal Spell – Place 1 Warrior-type monster from your graveyard into your hand.

Mirror Force- Normal Trap – You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy all attack position monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Jackson:

Hieracosphinx- Level: 6 EARTH Rock (2400/1200) – Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select a facedown defense position monster as an attack target.

Jinzo- Level: 6 DARK Machine (2400/1500) – Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.

Dummy Golem- Level: 2 EARTH Rock (1100/2000) – Effect: Your opponent selects 1 monster that he/she controls. Switch control of the selected monster and this card.

Guardian Sphinx- Level: 5 EARTH Rock (1700/2400) – Effect: You can flip this card into facedown defense position once per turn, during your main phase. When this card is flip summoned, return all monsters on your opponent's side of the field to the owner's hand.

Force Flip- Normal Spell – Flip 1 facedown monster into attack position and activate that monsters flip effect, if it has one.

Cost Down- Normal Spell – Discard 1 card from your hand. Downgrade all monsters in your hand by 2 levels until the end phase of the turn this card is activated.

Premature Burial- Equip Spell – Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, Special Summon it on the field in face-up attack position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, the monster is also destroyed.

Heavy Storm- Normal Spell – Destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field.

Call of the Haunted- Continuous Trap – Select one monster from your graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up attack position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, the monster is also destroyed. If the monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.


End file.
